


Comfortable Familiarity

by Farasha



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Backstory, M/M, Romance, challenge: centi_porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know so much about each other, that the comfort is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Familiarity

**01\. Kiss**

It was no wonder their relationship was often colored with desperation, almost violence, if one considered their first kiss.

Yuan couldn't remember it clearly - he had been hysterical, after all, but Kratos remembered every second. Remembered grabbing him by the shoulders, intending to snap him out of it, and crushing his mouth to Yuan's without even thinking. Remembered the small, surprised noise Yuan made. Remembered pulling away, a little shocked and maybe a little embarrased.

Remembered Yuan slowly sliding his arms around Kratos's waist and resting against him, the hysteria drained out abruptly.

**02\. Naked**

"_Dammit,_ Kratos, how many buckles does this uniform _have?_"

"Don't complain to _me._ How many layers does _yours_ have?"

"...Fuck!"

"What did you do?"

"I think I broke it."

"How in the world - no, I don't think I want to know. Just hurry up."

"Hnnn... do that again."

"Not until you get my pants off. They're getting uncomfortable."

"_Kratos._ If you don't - ah!"

"Better?"

"_Yes._"

"...Yuan. I still have pants on."

"I _noticed._ I don't. Help?"

"It's really very simple. Just like this."

"Well if you had _told_ me they were for decoration - oh _fuck._"

"You were saying something?"

"Nngk."

**03\. Arch**

People said sex got better with time, and Yuan agreed with them. For example, over the close to three thousand years they had been together, he had discovered all of Kratos's little spots.

Like the one right below his jawline, just to the left of his throat, that never failed to make him arch his back just so.

It took Kratos a moment to realize exactly what Yuan was doing, and he pulled away. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Tell Yggdrassil your wife gave it to you."

"What am I going to tell my _wife?_"

"Not my problem."

**04\. Tremble**

Kratos caught his lover's hands as soon as he noticed they were shaking and scowled. "What have you been doing to yourself?" he asked sharply.

Yuan shook his head. "I have to work," he said, tugging to pull his hands away and take up his pen again. "The stack of paperwork isn't getting any shorter."

Kratos picked it up and set it beside the desk, ignoring Yuan's protests. He leaned forward, trapping Yuan on the desk between his arms. "You need rest."

Yuan raised his eyebrows. "Sex isn't exactly restful."

Kratos dropped to his knees and unbuckled Yuan's pants.

"...Oh."

**05\. Bite**

Kratos regretted almost killing Yuan's second, but he couldn't just leave his son in Yuan's clutches. Yuan had better morals than Kratos's entire organization put together, but it wouldn't stop him from killing the Chosen if he had the chance... with Kratos's son as bait.

He did have to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giving himself away to Yuan's second, and found that he was a little angry that Yuan had left before Kratos saw him.

It wasn't as if Kratos didn't already know this was his base. They'd had sex on the desk, after all.

**06\. Warmth**

Like many things in their relationship, waking up together didn't happen often. Kratos was as likely to wake him with a gentle kiss on the forehead and a murmur of explanation before he put his wings out and vanished out the window.

So when the morning light spilled through the window and Yuan found himself still warm in Kratos's arms, he ignored the wake-up knock and tucked his head under Kratos's chin.

"I'll be there in an hour," he called to the man outside the door.

"An hour?" Kratos said blearily.

"For a proper good morning, we'll take an hour."

**07\. Rip**

Kratos growled and thrust again, chewing on Yuan's collarbone where his uniform would cover it. Yuan threw his head back against the matress with another breathy moan, trying desperately to meet Kratos halfway.

But Kratos could tell he was close - he always lost control of his motions when he was close.

Kratos almost stopped when he heard something rip, but Yuan was crying out and clenching around him and oh...

The sheets had torn.

"Yuan," he panted. "That's the third set of bedsheets you've done that to."

Yuan scowled at the rip. "They're my bedsheets. I'll buy new ones."

**08\. Ice**

Yuan felt the tug on his hair and the words came out automatically. "Kratos, my hair is not a leash."

This time, Kratos didn't listen. He pulled Yuan backward against his chest and pinned him securely, rubbing the ice-blue strands against his face. "Beautiful."

"Stop that. You only talk to your wife like that. If you can't remember which of your lovers you're with- unh." Kratos groped him firmly through his pants, still pulling his head back by the hair.

"Don't be stupid." Kratos whispered, his breath _right_ in Yuan's ear. "_You_ were here first. _She_ comes second."

**09\. Blind**

"Close your eyes," the order came, low and breathy. Yuan obeyed. It wasn't like they didn't do this often. "Keep them closed."

But that was new. Usually the order was followed by a blindfold, and control was taken completely from him. This... Yuan wasn't sure he liked this.

Especially not when the half-expected feather-brush over his nipple came as more of a shock than it did many times, and Yuan's eyes nearly flew open at the sensation. "Kratos."

He must have had more of a pleading tone than he thought, because almost immediately there was cool silk over his eyes.

**10\. Couldn't**

Kratos and Yuan tolerated quite a bit from each other. Yuan was possessive and ill-adjusted, Kratos was distant and controlling.

But they each had something they couldn't ask the other; it would put an immediate end to the relationship, love or no love.

So they learned to work around it. The wedding rings, both of them, stayed on, and Yuan sucked the fingers of Kratos's right hand into his mouth. Kratos kissed the palm of Yuan's right hand, and pressed his fingers against _that spot_ inside Yuan, listening to him gasp something unintelligable.

Their left hands rested elsewhere.

**11\. Restraint**

Kratos was sure Yuan could have torn clean through the silk bindings if he really wanted to, no matter how soaked they were with sweat.

But Yuan liked this just as much as Kratos did, so he only cursed the slow, torturous pace Kratos set at the top of his voice. "Dammit Kratos! I am not your wife, I am not human and I do not break!"

"Please stop mentioning my wife when we're in the middle of something." Kratos stilled completely.

"_Harder_ for fuck's sake!"

"Say please." Kratos thrust sharply, hard, hitting Yuan's prostate directly and watching him writhe.

**12\. Repose**

"I'm going to have a bath," Yuan announced, moving to extract himself from Kratos's embrace.

Kratos held him tighter. "Stay for a little while longer?"

"Kratos, I'm sticky," Yuan said. "I hate being sticky, you know that."

"And in a minute I'll let you have your bath," Kratos said. "For now, relax. You get precious little rest running this circus of yours."

"Stop that," Yuan said, a genuine edge to his voice, and Kratos sighed. They didn't talk about their work, not comfortably.

"Stay with me," Kratos said again, and this time Yuan knew what he really meant.

"Always."

**13\. Wake**

The soft blue glow from Kratos's wings woke him, and his eyes fluttered open to see his lover already dressed, belting on his sword. Kratos turned to him and cupped his chin, kissing him gently. "I'm called away."

"You always are," Yuan said. Not bitterly, because there was no use in it.

"Take care."

"I always do."

Kratos spread his wings and leapt from the balcony. Yuan closed his eyes again and rolled over.

"Ugh!" He rolled back over and scowled. _Of course I'm stuck changing the sheets again._

Kratos would pay for that the next time he visited.

**14\. Strain**

Kratos bucked upward, panting, trying to sink deeper into his lover, but _damned_ if Yuan didn't back off _right_ at that moment-

"Patience," Yuan said wickedly, and Kratos could see the muscles in his legs ripple as he sank down, taking a little more in.

Kratos let his head fall back, closed his eyes, and listened to Yuan's breathy groan as his hips finally came to rest against Kratos's.

But Yuan didn't move. His bright blue eyes glittered with something approaching malice and he smirked. "Say please."

Kratos growled, yanking at the bindings above his head.

**15\. Use**

Yuan asked Kratos once, if he thought he was being used. Kratos had only stared at him blankly. "For what?" he had asked.

"To... to replace her." Yuan hadn't said her name since the accident, and he still wouldn't.

Kratos closed the distance between them, pinning Yuan firmly against the wall. "Because I'm so much like her," he said mildly.

"You know what I mean," Yuan snapped.

Kratos kissed him then, hard and breathless, and rocked against him too, the friction driving all thoughts of her from Yuan's mind.

Yuan wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no.


End file.
